Welcome To The Jungle
by ManaRoy
Summary: Can the four boys handle the fine print of their contract? The sins, the crime, the blood, the sex and lies, or Los Angeles would bring them to their knees? I re-wrote Chapter 2, read and tell me what do you think. - 3rd is done, waiting to be requested.
1. Characters

**Characters: **

**AbigailRose - Gambler**

**Aria Loretta - Thief **

**Mary K. Young - Prostitute **

**Alex Henning - Racer**

_Due to dirty little twisted plans reserved for these, and lack of request, I was going to _  
_embrace these girls and take them all. But BigTimeKitty offered her OC to be Pyro Freak,_  
_So here's the Trio:  
_

**Aryanna Long_ - _Pyro Freak**

**Kris Bowie - Knives Slayer_  
_**

**Danielle Nuys - Gun Murderer **


	2. Intro: Saints of Los Angeles

_This is 'SAINTS OF LOS ANGELES' by Mötley Crüe... Is a songfic Intro, it would be really great if you listen the song, and you know get the "mood"_

* * *

**So come right in, cause everybody sins**

The heavy doors flied open, as she stepped in, the echo of her red stilettos announced her entrance. Long legs carried the green eyed women, and red juicy lips curved into a smirk as she saw her sinners awakening. They all returned the smirk; they all knew it was time to spread their venom through the streets of Los Angeles.

**Welcome to the scene of the crime**

A pair of bloody fingers carried a Marlboro stick and placed it between a pair of crimson tainted full blown lips, just to remove the existing smirk. Parted lips let out a curling string of nicotine residues, which vanished rapidly into a cloud of thick smoke. Smoke that traveled and landed in front of a seductive gaze, the gaze you hold when you feel the rush of the prohibited.

**You want it? Believe it. We got it if you need it**

A pink humid tongue traveled around the caramelized lie, turning a smirk into a smile. Long fingers slipped into a leather bag, hunting and seeking for the missing, turning a smirk into a smile. The stiletto owner hasn't moved, yet her smirk turned into a smile. She saw the sinners opening their wings, ready to bring the city down on their knees.

**The devil is a friend of mine**

Her smile got wider. The world needed balance, but the world forgot about them, when their lives were unbalanced. Full of anger, full of hate, full of power, full of nothing, they're going to claim their smiles and laughs back, with twisted and sick methods that would only guarantee an instant smile.

**If you think it's crazy, you ain't seen a thing**

Placing knives inside worn out boots, and charging rifles; giggling and blowing kisses, prays in foreign languages; removing safety pins and grabbing keys. The madness was starting, but the spiral down was never-ending.

**Just wait until we're going down in flames**

The ignitions roared, one by one. The symphony was warming up; waiting patiently for the electric gates to open. The light bathed the garage, heating their skins. Their bodies warmed up, every inch of their beings was boiling in excitement, and their bodies no longer belonged to them. They were slaves of their desires, and they lusted for Los Angeles. The gates were fully opened and the stampede of wheels went downtown, deep inside the jungle.  
Two cards flied and fell on the ground  
Q and Ace... "BlackJack"

**We are...we are the saints, we signed our life away**

_Kendall Knight  
James Diamond  
Carlos García  
Logan Mitchell _

The cursive letters decorated the horizontal lines, and smiles decorated the _Hollywood Teen's Dreams_

**We are...we are the saints, one day you will confess**

Her finger pulled the trigger. The blood splattered across her face. A smirk turned into a smile.

**And Pray to the Saints of Los Angeles.**

Her full blown crimson lips placed a kiss in the thin cold lips.

* * *

**_I really hope you guys liked it, and tell me if I should continue, or stop banging the keyboard._**


	3. Chapter One: Pefect Skin

**_Character's in the 1st "chapter"_**

* * *

"Break!" The voice resonated on the floor wooded room.

Logan licked his lips, right after he let out a loud sigh. Giving idle steps around the room, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes closed. Searching a relieved breathe, for his burning lungs. Lying on the floor, James closed his eyes, sweat drops sliding down, pectorals rising and lowering, as the lungs underneath were filled with appreciated air. Carlos, slide down the light teal painted wall, breathing heavily and right in the edge of crying, now was staring with pleading eyes to Kendall, who decided to fill the seat where Gustavo was seconds ago, in order to avoid fainting.

"Oh My…" Logan whispered.

"…God!" The girl screamed.

A couple of blocks down a blond young girl, screamed at the top of her lungs as she uncurled her pale fingers from the dirty cheap sheets. Panting, she bite her lower lip, and laugh right after. The man on top of her held his breathe when her eyelashes uncovered the eyes of the bluest sky. His attention was suddenly drawn away by her parted lips. Wishing he could be the air, passing through the wet soft lips that lay in front of him, he couldn't contain himself anymore and filled the innocent girl with his seed.

"Baby, I'm leaving for…" A girl came stomping, and stood in front of a mirror, fixing her dark hair, in a ponytail "…work; and clean your fucking shit when you're done!" after rolling her eyes, she started walking away.

"But I don't know how to clean!" The younger one whined; British accent emerging from her words.

"Learn!" The older one exclaimed and waved goodbye.

"That would be two hundred dollars for you." Baby said to the man on top of her. He simply sighed and moved away. Picking up his clothes, and searching for his wallet, he hand her the money.

The blond girl pouted as he walked away, no kiss, no nothing. What a bastard, she thought to herself. He was one of those good looking guys that rarely requested her services. But her pout was washed when she saw the dollars in her hand. Staring at them hungrily, she bite her lower lip, and rubbed the dollars on her cheeks, creating a greedy image of herself. Laughing, the dollars traveled to her neck, collarbone and chest. Quite drunk in ambition, lying naked and sweaty, on the sheets placed over the floor. The china doll looking girl, grabbed a lollipop she just found on the floor, still wrapped. Baby, pushed her dollars aside and claimed the lollipop as her new treasure. Unwrapping the same one, and placing into her mouth, she let the sugar fill her mouth, sucking and staring at it, giggling as she realized this is how love felt like.

The sound of some untied boots made her raise her gaze, and stare at the figure. "Deagle, can I help you?"

"Of course you can, dumbwhore! Where's Alex?" She asked rudely, as she got irritated for the blond's accent.

"You are so mean! I won't tell you." The young one teased continue her previous sweet activities.

"I'll blow your fucking mind of you don't tell me." Deagle said, bringing the AK-47 that rested on her shoulder, on Baby's nose.

"You won't." Baby teased without a single trace of fear.

"Don't test me blondie!" The other one threatened.

"GIRLS! Stop! For Christ's sakes!" The very feminine figure's steps of red stilettos entered the scene. Deagle breathing heavily, feeling on the edge of losing it, and Baby glaring and licking the lollipop.

"Ask her where's Alex." Deagle whined.

"She's working dipshit!" The newcomer said.

Deagle mouthed an 'Oh' and brought the rifle back to her back, the cold metal touching her skin. She walked over the kitchen counter and grabbed her Malboro's, lighting it; she closed her eyes, and let the legal drug do the work of relaxing every inch of her body. Tilting her head back she closed her eyes, and parted her lips, without totally exhaling the smoke, she just let it out, slowly and sexy. The heat in Los Angeles was causing everyone to sweat like pigs, and Deagle wasn't the exception. A drop of sweat slide down her neck, passing right between her B cupped tits, as they hanged freely, keeping their perkiness; apart and not smashed, her puffy pink nipples erected. The drop didn't stopped; there was no article of clothing that would stop its track, now taking velocity, went down her stomach, and dying in top of her navel, as it touched the belly ring.

Her partner in crime, Kris, entered the room. The Knives Slayer as they called her, had a morning face, which it was hilarious, since it was 6pm. But it was instantly removed as she saw Deagle, she stepped closer the petite girl; cupping her boobs, staring at the, licking her lips, acting animal, hungrily. She pinched her left nipple, and got closer to the other girl's ear, "Jacoby called, he sounded pissed," she whispered and bite the smaller's earlobe, "tell me I can slit his throat." She finished, placing a sloppy kiss on Deagle's lip. She obviously returned the kiss; it wasn't like they haven't even fucked. But the mere mention of her boyfriend's name, turned her on, and knowing he was pissed turned her even more. But the image of his throat ripped right in the middle, causing him to choke; visualizing the thick metallic liquid sliding down, definitely turned her on, in very unhealthy levels.

"Hey I'm heading to Alex's, someone wants to come?" A straight dark hair newcomer asked right from the middle of the warehouse. Expecting to be heard, and expecting to receive some yes's.

"Let's go out tonight. All of us!" Baby suggested.

"I agree with blondie!" Kris stepped away from Deagle.

"Baby, Deagle… You guys should try this crazy thing called clothes," the pyromaniac friend joined, making this amused face, just for the fun of mockery, "Crazy, crazy things! Right? Clothing? Pffft, who would come with something like that, right?"

"Look, jealousy speaking!" Baby said, and in seconds Deagle joined her side and highfived her.

"C'mon, c'mon, girls, let's get going!" Jack, the feminine women stated. Clapping her hands, and heading outside.

Jack stepped outside waiting for the girls. The city looked beautiful; it held a nostalgic aura, the colors, the unusual solitude and tranquility of the city. The mild orange light bathed her softly; the small pieces of metal around her lips twinkled. The Glamour, the seduction and beauty of the city could be smelled. The breeze danced around her softly, passing by, around her perfect curled hair. Her eyes shut close, exposing the perfect black lines on her eyelids. Her glamorized 50's image was something out of this world. Her perfect features were the envy of thousands girls in Los Angeles. Her slow pace when walking, her soft calmed voice, her seductive gaze; she was perfect. Even tattoos looked different on her, with such smooth soft skin, tattoos looked vivid, looked like dancing on her skin; painted by the gods on clouds. Her fingers curled around the metal banisters. Her knuckles turned whiter, tight grip. The anger slapped her, so much hate boiling inside. All her stressed was on her grip, as her face remained soft. 'ABBY' on her right hand's knuckles, 'DEAD' on her left hand's knuckles.

* * *

I am highly skeptical about the story, is my first published f-fiction. PLEASE! Let me know _whacha' _think!


	4. Chapter Two: Eyes Like Yours

"And I won! Again…" Jack said while collecting the deck of cards.

"Fuck! You're cheating, Jack, is not fair!" Aria whined while her back gave up on supporting her, so she just lay on the cold floor.

"She is! Moron… I really don't know why you keep playing." Kris said without removing her eyes from her shinny knives, resting on the coffee table. Raising one of them, to her eye level, staring at her reflection, turning it around, and analyzing every single inch of the metal weapon.

"Give me my money Aria." Jack said, not even bothering to smile.

In the other end of the sofa where Kris was, Baby was nervously rocking herself back and forth, hugging her legs, resting her chin on her left knee. Slipping her fingers inside her hair; revealing her sweaty face and bleeding black mascara.

A weak light filtered through the big windows at top of the warehouse, twinkling tenuously on the sweat drops sliding down her face.

From above her shoulder, the tall brunette stared at Baby wondering what was wrong with the British. But Baby gave her a weak smile before she could speak, cutting ghost words by announcing she was going to take a shower.

"Hey, something's wrong with Baby." Kris said to the other two.

"Who said so? Mrs. Right?"

"Aria, don't, please, don't make me kill you."

"I know you won't… You're just a puppy, barking." Aria mocked and went straight into the kitchen.

"Jack, I will kill her. I swear."

"Why you three, are so obsessed about killing everything that moves!" Jack sighed, while placing the cards in front of her, to play Solitary.

"I think, dear, you just answered that one, yourself." Kris said grinning, and picking another knife.

"Wha-" Jack started, but a singing creature interrupted.

"_In ya' head, in ya' head they are fighting, with their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns_." The pink and blue haired girl, Aryanna, made a fabulous entrance, by singing and falling.

Wired from chest to thighs; Aryanna, was fighting epically with the black wires around her, trying to make them connect, defying basic laws of physics; then by founding her way to the floor, she found herself, being defeated by the basics of gravity.

"Do someone knows something about Alex? I'm seriously starving here!" The victim of Jack's winning assault, whined from her defeated position on the floor. With a long gypsy skirt on her hipbones, and a bikini top, her growling stomach was revealed, begging for this thing called food.

Food, that the only Alex could provide, since she was the only working girl in the house.

"Yeah, man, call her!" Kris protested, with one eye open, aiming and motioning a small dagger, before throwing it against a wood panel.

But before any of them could pick a phone and call her, Alex entered the room, holding white plastic bags. Easing and taming the hungry females. Then each one of them took their places on the motley mix of chairs placed around the table.

"Wait, where's Baby?" Deagle, made her appearance and asked.

"She was goin' to-" Aryanna, who has managed to free her arms and hands from the nest of wires in which she was tied, started speaking, but the blond girl entered the room cutting Aryanna's words.

A tank top and sweatpants, all of them were suddenly speechless at Baby's outfit. They thought her skin was genetically incapacitated to stand so much fabric at the same time.

"Ok, so let's say our prayers." Alex started, but Kris and Deagle instantly dropped their food, and rolled their eyes, defeated as usual, they lowered their heads.

"Dear Lord, forgive us for the sins we've committed, and for those who we'll commit…" Alex started

"I'm pregnant." Baby murmured.

"Amen." Deagle said with a huge grin on her face, as an element of significant astonishment.

Jack raised her gaze and stared directly into Baby's eyes. No one dared to speak. The silence in the air was tangible, the disapproval was sour, and the pledging eyes of their youngest member were starting to shine as tears started to emerge.

Aria mouthed an 'Ok', as her round as dinning plates' eyes moved back to her food.

"Some guys are going to bring a classic GTO tonight, for me to fix it and…" Alex said, obviously trying to dismiss tension, to erase those three words, but she failed as Aryanna murmured a sweet "How did this happen, Baby?"

"I don't know…" Tears slipped down her porcelain face.

"Well, let me tell you! Once upon a time, there was a slutty princess who decided to fuck a prince. Then the prince decided to ride his swift steed to the Magical Kingdom of I-don't-give-a-fuck Town and leave the slutty princess all alone in You're-Screwed Town and in the end no one lived happily ever after!" Deagle shouted and stood abruptly looking for her Marlboro's.

"You know... I know how to get rid of it." Kris raised her left eyebrow and popping open a Swiss knife.

"No! I don't wanna' get rid of it!" Baby cried placing her hands in her stomach.

"Oh ok... Sure, have it!" Jack started throwing her arms in the air while laughing sarcastically, "Baby, are you out of your mind?"

"Kris is!" their fortune teller friend, Aria, interrupted.

"Shut up, not now. Baby, do you want to have a kid, here? Where we are all criminals, where we fight to survive? This place is Hell's Gates, we all bring money, we all take care of each other, while I provide a fucking house for all of us! " Jack stood and yelled trying to maintain her composure.

"Well no one asked you to do it!" Baby yelled back.

Jack slapped her right across her face. Sending locks of blond hair in the air. Jack simply walked away in direction to their rooms. Somehow, a glass of milk was spilled on the table as their movements hit the table.

"Oh well, I think I'm full. This tension was quite tasty." Aryanna joked, picking a beer can and swallowing it hard.

An annoying buzz announced there was someone in the front door. Alex remembered the GTO, so she jogged her way to the door, followed by a brunette pony tail waving from side to side. When she opened the door, the last rays of the sun, entered the house, and four guys, standing on the door made silhouettes. Welcomed in, the four boys said their hello's. She remembered the guys and their names the blond one was Kendall, the tall one was James. The Latino boy was Carlos and Logan was the dark haired and the car's driver.

"Hey, look, thank you so much for doing this for us. Our producer would kill us, if he find out we screw the car." Logan smiled and handed the keys to the waitress who attended them hours ago at a small restaurant, Alex.

"Sure, no problem. Is a beauty the one you have outside! And guys, take sits, make yourselves comfortable." She winked and walked away.

Their smiles were slowly fading away, as they found a crying porcelain doll crying over spilled milk, a wired tied pink haired girl drinking beer, a trashy smoker in the corner, a gypsy with hawk eyes and a tall girl, playing with a butterfly knife. All of their eyes on the boys, except for the crying one's.

"Want beers?" Aryanna asked, motioning her own can, while asking.

"No thanks." They said in unison.

"Weirdos…" Aria said and laugh.

They just remained silent not daring to talk or breath. The silence in this place was unbearable, it was lifeless, sad, depressing, but yet full of something that was unreadable for them.

Carlos's ADD, decided to take over his eyes and forced them to wonder around the place. A high ceiling, full of air conducts;bricked and dark walls accompanied of tainted blurry windows, . The dim light of the sun outside wasn't strong enough to break into the fucked up windows. The place was hot, making everyone sweat fast, the furniture was messy, nothing seemed to combine, from modern tables, to 90's couch, Ikea's lamps, and acrylic balls and butterfly chairs. In one corner five boom-boxes, stacked in a corner seemed to be this place's stereo, and album cases all around it too. The coffee table in front of them had a collection of knives, while in the Persian maroon carpet, guns and rifles were symmetrically placed.

His eyes stop wandering around as sobs interrupted and grabbed his attention. "Is she ok?" Carlos asked without thinking. Kendall, Logan and James hold their breath as their fearless friend spoke.

"She's pregnant." Deagle said, as heavy smoke accompanied the words.

"Oh, congratulations!" Logan said smiling, sending shivers down Aryanna's spine.

The comment only caused Baby to start crying again.

"Or, non-congratulations, yeah, babies are bad things, evil." Logan rushed the words trying to make the blond to stop crying. But the only thing he got was to make Aria chuckle, Aryanna spit her beer and Deagle to laugh out loud. Even Kendall had to laugh at his friend's eloquence . Logan's face resembled the reddest apple as he blushed.

"You guys, are Alex's clients… GTO, right?" Aria asked as her body leaned forward and rested on her elbows. Making her cleavage quite hypnotizing. The boys just nodded slowly and continue their previous unproductively activities.

As darkness fall, flashing lights flashed from above, trying to keep constancy on prevailing on. The warehouse's old industrial lights, turned on, as the night sky was born.

Half hour later, Aria started dancing around the living room, an old Shakira's song called 'Ojos Así'. To be honest no one in the room knew the lyrics, but Aria found the music quite contagious. Traveling from side to side, sending her hair choreographically in the air, as her hips took life on their own, imitating a silent smooth snake, like if she belly-danced for living. As the song faded and died in the air, Aria danced her way in front of Deagle and threw her something. Which caused Deagle to place her cigarette between her rosy lips and extend her hands to examine the object; she parted a corner of her lips, to let the smoke out.

Then another object hit the wired tied girl's chest, taking her breath away, and just like Deagle, examining was out of question.

"Want one!" Kris said and Aria threw her one.

"Carlos, you're a certified Scuba dude? That's really cool!" Kris said.

"WHAT?" Carlos shouted as he realized his wallet was the object in Kris's hands. Carlos was about to stand up, when Kris took a dagger out of her cargo pants and point Carlos with it, "Sit!" and Carlos swallowed and did as told.

"Logan Mitchell… What an ordinary name... Look! Library cards, I thought these things were just urban legends!" Aryanna said amused.

"Moron, that's a joke card, Aryanna. I've told you thousands times, Libraries are not real! People don't read voluntarily." Kris answered, making Aryanna shrug and nod.

"James Diamond? Dude, I took twenty bucks out from your wallet." Deagle told him after throwing the cigarette's roach away, and picking the money out of his wallet.

"Serve yourself." James answered with an obvious fabricated smile.

"Kendall… Your girlfriend is ugly. It's all I have to say." Aria said.

"She's no longer my girlfriend." Kendall said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Excuse me, how did you managed to take our wallets," Logan asked quite curious, "you know, we have the rights to know. Right?"

"I'm a thief, duh'!" Aria said, as if Logan asked, how many apples I would have, if I only had two apples.

"Oh she's a thief, what a surprise." Logan said in the mocking voice he use before panicking.

Then the girls just rolled their eyes, and handed them their wallets.

"Deagle, returned James his money." Jack said as she entered the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"What? He said I could keep it!" Deagle said, as her voice turned whinny and her boots stomped the floor.

"Now." Jack said raising her eyebrow and returning to the bedrooms.

"Fine!" Deagle threw death glare to James before handing him the green piece of paper.

"Since when we decided, to have morals around here?" Deagle shouted to no one, tilting her head back and walking around the place.

Not many minutes after that, Jack came back. "Ok, here's the deal. We'll change some things around here. If this baby is going to stay, we'll change some old habits."

"Old habits die hard, my dear." Kris pointed out.

"Shut up! We'll do it. Starting for you three!"

"WHAT? I can't, I'm practically addicted to blood!" Deagle protested.

"I'm addicted to stabbing people, to see them die, begging for salvation!" Kris followed.

"I just love to throw people's limbs all over the place… Jack, you can't so this to us!" and Aryanna finished.

"Guys, next time, we'll tell Gustavo. No more quick ways to fix our problems." Carlos whispered.

In that moment Alex appeared... the guys let a small sigh in release, but their happiness was cut off, as they heard the news, "Sorry, guys, it won't be ready for tonight, maybe tomorrow morning."

"You know what, is ok. We'll leave and take the bus." James said.

A sudden bang made everyone stop and die silent.

"You guys are going nowhere. You already heard too much about us. The only way to cross that door, is in black bags and tags in your toes." Deagle told them.

"Deagle is right." Jack agreed.

"You four will stay here, and teach us how to be normal and legal." Jack said.

"WHAT?" The four guys said in unison.

"WHAT?" Alex shouted.

"WHAT?" Everyone else in the room shouted.

"WHAT?" Jack said. "Why do we all keep shouting the word 'What'?" She added staring at the ceiling with questioning face, like if answers fell from the sky.

"Ok, guys, start working miracles in the girls, I'll be down Sunset Strip, getting' some moneah'." Jack grabbed some red high heeled platforms shoes in patent leather.

* * *

_I am SOOO Sorry!_  
_First of all, I had to re-write 2nd Chapter, since the old one, was way too lame._  
_It looked exactly like what it was, a quick getaway._  
_I just stacked the characters... No plan, no effort, no nothing.  
_

_So, I REALLY Hope this one is good enough._  
_3rd chapter is done, but I'll publish it, as soon  
as I see__ some feedback._  
_**-IDK, if I mentioned this-  
-But dude, I accept criticism, and advices**_-  
_**-No need to hold it back!**_-

Ojos Así- www.(youtube).com/watch?v=-Fg1iJr60kE


End file.
